I'm back for you, so be happy!
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Yuuri went back to Shinmakoku again after all the troubles that have happened in there, what will Wolfram do when he's back? What's the meaning of 'sayonara' that Yuuri said back then?YuuRam


_**I'm Back For You, So be Happy!**_

"Yuuri" Wolfram called him. Yuuri stopped but he didn't turn his back. Wolfram could felt his eyes watered with tears.

"Sayonara" Yuuri whispered slowly as he walked toward the blinding flash light in front of him. Wolfram eyes widened, the tears were running down to his cheeks by now. He watched him as the maou disappeared in the light that brings him back to Earth. He called his name out loud when the light slowly faded. he closed his eyes sadly as he thought that the one that he love would never returned. Conrad, gwendal, and the others looked at the place where the maou left sadly, but there's nothing that they could do about it. Wolfram turned his back and left the place, speechless.

* * *

Yuuri smiled as he saw his name was on the giant board in front of him

"Alright! I'm pass!" Yuuri shouted.

"Congratulation, Shibuya" Murata said. Yuuri looked at Murata who was walked toward him, a paper on his hand.

"oh, Murata. How's your grade?" Yuuri asked. Murata nodded.

"one more exam and we're on our way to grade 12" the boy said cheerfully.

"I'm glad, I wonder if I can tell the people in shinmakoku about this" Yuuri said. Murata laughed.

"Yeah, you're right" They both went outside the school gate and headed toward the park.

"Speaking about Wolfram and Conrad, we've leaving Shinmakoku for almost a year by now" Murata said.

"It's been a long time ne" Yuuri said, he smiled, wolfram's voice were echoing in his mind .how he'd missed him so much now, when the blond call him henna choko, he sneak into his bed every night though he never noticed it. He had never notice those small things before, though he was surprised that Wolfram let him go that easy.

"Aahh if I can go back to Shinmakoku…" Yuuri said.

"Why not?" Murata said. The maou looked at him surprised.

"We could? But why did you never tell me that?!" he stopped and shouted at the great sage. The lake was right behind them.

"You never asked" "… I thought we can't go back to Shinmakoku anymore after that battle with Shinou" Yuuri said.

"Well, Shinou's power is inside you now, so we can go to Shinmakoku anytime you want if you wish for it" he stated.

"Ready?" Murata asked. Yuuri nodded as he prepared to jump inside the lake, but Murata quickly pushed him which gave him no time to hold his breath and splash in the lake. the water swirled inside the lake and sent both of them to Shinmakoku.

Yuuri coughed a few times when he appeared on the surface of the water, he noticed this place, Shinou's temple. He smiled. Murata appeared next to him.

"See? Believe me now?" Murata asked. Yuuri glared at him.

"Why did you have to pushed me?" he asked him mad. Murata laughed.

"Well, its past, now…" Murata pointed to something not far from them. When Yuuri looked up, they saw everyone looked at them surprised, especially Wolfram. Yuuri was happy that he could meet him again, he saw Wolfram walked toward him, face red and glared at him angrily. He walked to the fountain. Just when Yuuri was about to say something, Wolfram grabbed his collar shirt which made the black haired maou gasped.

"Henna choko! (Wimp) What are you doing here after leaving us for so long?! If you could come back, why didn't you come back sooner? And what do you mean by 'sayonara' back then, huh?! Hm?" Wolfram shouted at him. Yuuri struggled, trying to release Wolfram's hand that graphed his collar harsly.

"It's not my fault, it's Murata's! don't yell at me!! " Yuuri shouted back.

"How can I yell at Great Sage? Besides, you're the maou, you should know about something like this! Henna choko!" Wolfram shouted.

"it's not fair! Wait, don't call me Henna choko! And stop pulling my collar, Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted. They both were glaring at each other before Murata stopped them.

"Maa maa… futari tomo, let's continue the love quarrel later on, you don't want the maou to get flu because of this right?" Murata said calmly. Wolfram looked at him then let go of Yuuri.

"Hmp!" he looked away, stood up and held his hand to help Yuuri stand up. Yuuri sweated dropped, but he was happy inside to heard the blond call him henna choko again. He grinned secretly.

"Heika!" Gunther von Kleist, Yuuri's tutor quickly ran toward him and then slammed Wolfram away from Yuuri, pulling yuuri in a tight hug.

"G-Gunther… I can't… breath…" Yuuri said as he tried to break loose Gunther's embrace.

"ooh, Heika, how I missed you, you don't know how much it kills me when I remember every day that I pass without you" he said, rubbing Yuuri's cheek with his.

"STOP THAT!!" Wolfram said as he tried to pulled Gunther from Yuuri.

"Stop rubbing against him!" he said.

"Heika" Conrad called him. They all look at him. Finally Gunther released him.

"Welcome back" He said, smiling at him. Yuuri smiled back.

"Aa, I'm back, nazukeoya. Stop calling me that, how many times do I have to say that, Conrad. You're the one who named me, so just call me by name" Yuuri smiled.

* * *

"Aahh it's good to be back" Yuuri said as they walked back to the Blood Pledge Castle.

"Heikaaaa" They heard a female voice that is no other than the previous Maou, Cecilie von Spitzberg. Just when Yuuri was about to greet her, she pulled him toward her embrace, Yuuri blushed.

"Cee..Celie-sama" Yuuri looked up at her as he struggling to release himself from her ehm! Large proportion breast.

"Hahaue! (Mother)" Wolfram said.

"It's nice to see you again" she said as she released him. Yuuri smiled at her sheepishly.

"Same here" Yuuri said.

"Heika! Let's make a welcome back party for you, Heika" Celie said with a glee tone.

"Eh? It's alright, you don't have to…"

"No no, we must! It's been a long time since Heika came back to earth, so we should make a celebration! Let's prepare for it!" she insist and headed to the dinning room to prepare everything with the maids while Yuuri smiled happily as he saw Conrad and gunter was running towards the ex-maou.

"Like I said before, it's good to be back" "Hmph!" Wolfram looked away from him. Yuuri looked at him confusedly.

"Geezz… you didn't say welcome back and all that you've done since I'm back was mumbling yourself and shout at me" Yuuri said.

"Why in the world should I greet you happily when you didn't come back for such a long time". Yuuri groaned.

"I told you before that I didn't even know it before murata told me so. Aren't you happy that I'm back now?" Yuuri said, pouting.

"Hmph! You probably didn't come back for me" Wolfram said. Yuuri looked at him surprised. "Why did you say that?" Yuuri asked him sad.

"Because you're the Maou, you probably return for this country. Well, it's better for me if you never return to shinmakoku" Wolfram said angrily. _'do you know how much I miss you and cry every time I notice that you were gone?'_ Yuuri glared at him.

"Did you really mean it? What you'd just said earlier" he asked him madly while Wolfram looked at him carefully with a weird look.

"oh that? I don't even feel guilty about it. You can punish me if you want to. Oh yeah, Weller Kyo was greeting you wasn't he? So, you probably happy by now" Wolfram said, looking away.

"That thing again? Why are you always jealous with conrad? He's your own brother! And he's just like what, Godfather for me! He has nothing to do with this!"

"He is! You're much closer to him than to me! You're back for him, right? Why don't you run to him then?!" Yuuri greeted his teeth. First he said that he was back for the country, and now for Conrad. It was true that he was back for the country, he have responsibility for it, but he couldn't accept the things he said about Conrad . Yuuri couldn't stay silent anymore. He should know who he was falling in love with. he clench his fist.

"WOLFRAM! Look at me!" Yuuri shouted. When Wolfram turned to face him, he saw Yuuri's fist on the air. He closed his eyes tight, ready to take whatever the punishments was from the Maou, but the punch never come. When he slowly opened his eyes, he received a slap on his left cheek. Wolfram eyes widened. He slowly touched the cheek that yuuri had slap and looked at Yuuri carefully.

"Yuuri…" 'Did he realize what he had done? Or he just want to repeat the same mistake that he made when he came to shinmakoku for the first time.. again?' He looked at the Maou who was now blushing furioysly.

"There! I'm back for that! satisfied now?!" he shouted angrily , his face were redder than before. Wolfram eyes widened.

"This is what I'm going to say.. I'm back for you, so you should be happy about it! I want to take back all your words that you threw to me before and…"

"Yes" Wolfram mumbled before yuuri can even said anything. Yuuri looked at him.

"What?" Wolfram looked at him happily and jumped to his fiancée embrace.

"I said YES!" Wolfram shouted.

"Waah!! Wolfram! I'm going to fall!" Yuuri said, blushing furiously when Wolfram suddenly hugged him.

"Yuuri, did you really mean it?" he asked. Yuuri blinked.

"Of course, ummm I've been thinking about it when I'm on Earth, I was hoping that I could come back and propose you, to recover my mistake that time when I was slapping you because of anger and rage, so… I was planning to slap you again to show that I proposed you officially" Yuuri said, smiling at him.

"Yuuri, you know I will say yes" Wolfram said,his eyes were sparkling happily. Yuuri smiled at him.

"So… you're really my fiancé now?" Yuuri asked. "Yeah, that's true" Wolfram shouted happily at him. Yuuri hugged him tightly; the blond closed his eyes, feeling the warm embrace of the maou.

"Shall we help Celie-sama to prepare for the party celebration?" Yuuri asked, looking at the glowing green orbs in front of him.

"Well, up to you henna choko" Wolfram looked at him. Yuuri chuckled.

"Don't call me henna choko!" Yuuri said while Wolfram was fuming. They both stared at each other for few seconds, Yuuri slowly leaned closer to him. Wolfram slowly closed his eyes, knowing what would happen next; he could felt Yuuri's warm breath against face. Just one more inch, one more …

"Chichiue!(father)" Both of them startled and quickly pushed away from each other, blusing furiously. Greta blinked when she saw her two fathers look somewhat… panic. Yuuri looked at her while Wolfram turned around, trying to calm himself down, his face was still as red as tomato.

"Did I disturb both of you?" Greta asked innocently. Yuuri blushed furiously when he heard his daughter said that.

"What? Oh no no, Greta. You didn't disturb anything. Naa, Wolfram" Yuuri said as he looked at Wolfram who turned around, nod on agreement.

"Yes, of course not Greta" Wolfram said, waving his hand in front of her and smiled.

"Are you two hiding something for me?" Yuuri become more panic than before when he heard that. Wolfram flinched.

"What? Oh it's nothing, really! We weren't hiding anything from you, greta! Anyway, it's great to see you again Greta!" Yuuri said, trying to be cheerful as he could, kneeling down in front of her and hugged his daughter.

"I heard from Annisinna that you're back already, I'm so happy to hear that so I quickly ran here to see you, chichiue" Greta said.

"Souka, you were playing with Annisinna when I wasn't here" Yuuri said, smiling at her, patting her head carefully.

"Annisinna said she was going to greet you and let you try her new inventions when you have time to visit her, she's very busy right now inventing new machines" Greta said. Yuuri and Wolfram sweated dropped.

"Err… okay, maybe next time…" Yuuri smiled.

"I heard from Celie-sama that there will be a welcoming party for you" Greta said. Yuuri nodded.

"Yeah, me and Wolfram were going to help her when you came in" Yuuri said, stood up.

"I'd been playing with Wolfram otou-san(daddy) when you're gone, chichiue. He also said that he missed you a lot!" Greta said as she grabbed Yuuri's hand. Yuuri grinned when he heard that, and turned his back to look at Wolfram teasingly.

"Ohh… really? I thought that he didn't miss me even a bit, noticing how easy he let me go" Yuuri said loudly. Wolfram looked away.

"Hmph! I just want you to go back so that you won't make hahaue in earth get worried! I never thought that you're going to say that word to me!" Wolfram pouted. Greta giggled when she saw her two fathers started to argue. She missed the scene when they're arguing like that.

"Who's the one crying back then?" Yuuri asked, teasingly. Wolfram eyes widened.

"How…" Yuuri looked away; pretend that he didn't hear what he had said earlier.

"Chichiue, otou-san, I'm going to the party preparation first okay" she said as she ran toward the dinning hall. Yuuri looked at Wolfram who was now looking away from him.

"I asked you once again, how do you know that I was crying? You didn't even turn to see me for the last time " Wolfram state. Yuuri just grinned.

"Your voice was trembling, what else if it wasn't because of crying?" Yuuri asked him. the blond one blushed furiously.

"Hmph!" and looked away. Yuuri sighed. "Please don't start again to comment me again, where is the romantic scene we had before?" Yuuri said, grinning at him. Wolfram blushed furiously when he heard that.

"Yuuri…" he looked at him, but he quickly walked passed him. "I'm going to the dinning room" he said, but Yuuri grabbed his wrist, pulled him into his embrace.

"The party can wait, can't it? What if I order you to stay here with me?" Yuuri asked.

"Cheater"

"Hey, don't say that!" Yuuri replied. When Wolfram was about to protest, Yuuri covered his mouth with his. Wolfram eyes widened. Unable resist or respond, but when he was going to kiss him back, Yuuri broke the kiss. Wolfram looked at him disappointed.

"Isn't that too fast?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri almost laughed when he heard that.

"Well, for me it isn't" Yuuri said. Wolfram smiled at him.

"Alright then, I want to give you anything but not now, you have to wait until tonight. I would ask greta to stay in my room tonight." Wolfram said to him . Yuuri looked at him confudedly. his eyes widened on shock when he realized what he had done had a completely different meaning in Shinmakoku.

"Wait, what had I done? Do kiss mean anything other than showing each other how much they love here…?" Yuuri asked him, started to worried. Wolfram smirked.

"Well, it's something more than that actually, but you had said before that it's not so fast for you, for me its okay, so tonight Yuuri" Wolfram said as he walked away from him toward the dinning room.

"Wait for me in your room, and don't fall asleep" Wolfram said. Yuuri stared at him dumbstruck.

"Oh crap…" he mumbled, his face was all red by now.

"Wait, Wolfram! I want to take it back! please!" Yuuri said, following him.

"What?! NO way!" Wolfam shouted at him.

"You know it would hurt my pride! Besides you're the one who started it!" Wolfram said.

"But… How…?"

"… Don't worry, I will teach you" Wolfram smirked. Yuuri's eyes widened in horror.

"Nooooooooooo!!"

**_ The End_**

OMG! My first yayoi fic! I never thought that I'm going to write something like this, but its so cute! Wolframxyuuri! I was blushing furiously when I write the two of them kiss, I couldn't help but laugh when I write it down, well its my first yayoi make out anyway –giggles-.. It's hard for me to imagine who's taller than who, XD

WAAHH!!! So kawaii!! I've seen the episode when Yuuri went back to Shinmakoku in Youtube (no translations TT), a bit disappointed that Yuurixwolfam scene was only when Wolfram shouted at Yuuri while I heard Yuuri saying 'murata', so its just a guess.. I only know few japanese XD -smiles- Anyway! Reviewwwwwwwwsssss LOL!!


End file.
